Świat podziemi
by Harpijka
Summary: Dwaj mali adepci odkrywają niebezpieczeństwa zbyt wybujałej wyobraźni. Mistrza Yody tymczasem nigdy nie zawodzi refleks. Przekład „The Underworld" Ruth Baulding (oryginał dostępny na tym portalu). Wdzięczność dozgonna dla wspaniałej goff za korektę! A dedykacja dla Dalek Khani, za wspólne odkrycia i przenikliwe dedukcje dotyczące rozwoju wypadków w utworach literackich.
**Świat podziemi**

\- Co to?

Garen Muln wspiął się na palce, by zajrzeć do ciemnej dziury w ścianie. Zwykle otwór zakryty był osłoną z mocnego duraplastu, ale teraz twarda biała płyta ugrzęzła w szparze i pusta przestrzeń za nią kusiła dostępnością.

Obok głowy Garena wyrosła druga głowa i druga para małych rąk chwyciła za wysoką krawędź otworu.

\- Nic nie widzę.

\- To dziura w ścianie.

\- W środku ścian jest pusto?

\- I ta dziura idzie dalej w dół. Czuję powietrze, które stamtąd napływa. Jest ciepłe.

\- Może w ścianach jest jeszcze jeden budynek. Cała druga Świątynia. I jeszcze więcej ludzi.

Garen potrząsnął rozczochraną głową.

\- Nie. Powiedzieliby nam. To jakaś tajemnica.

Obi-Wan Kenobi spojrzał na przyjaciela, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Tajemnica? Niby jaka?

Brwi Garena uniosły się do góry, a oczy otwarły szeroko na znak, że uświadomił sobie straszliwą prawdę.

\- Dziura idzie w dół. To jest brama do Dziewięciu Piekieł. To dlatego jest tam Ciemno.

Obi-Wan aż się cofnął… zderzając się tyłem z dwiema twardymi przeszkodami w postaci nóg jakiegoś dorosłego w butach o miękkiej cholewie. Wysoki, barczysty Ali Alaan uśmiechnął się do chłopców.

\- Uważajcie – powiedział żartobliwie. – Lepiej, żebyście tam nie wpadli.

Wykonał gest ręką i tajemnicza osłona znów się zamknęła, zasłaniając okropne wrota piekieł neutralną białą plamą.

\- A teraz ustawcie się w rzędzie. Idziemy do ogrodu pobawić się w „popchnij piórko".

Choć Garen i Obi-Wan posłusznie potruchtali ustawić się za pozostałymi dziećmi, ani jeden, ani drugi nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od niespokojnego spoglądania do tyłu, na straszliwe drzwiczki i tajemnicę, którą kryły. Ich myśli krążyły wokół tej sprawy przez całe popołudnie.

Kolacja okazała się prawdziwym świętem. Pozwolono im jeść w głównej jadalni z kilkorgiem dorosłych. W mniejszej jadalni na kondygnacji, na której mieszkali adepci, zepsuty droid sprzątający spowodował mały pożar i właśnie ją remontowano.

Obi Wan uśmiechnął się radośnie, kiedy do sali wkroczył sam mistrz Yoda, stukając w lśniącą podłogę swoją laską z gimerowego drewna i spoglądając surowo na wszystkich adeptów, by upewnić się, że zachowują się odpowiednio. Przystanął przy okrągłym stoliku, przy którym usiedli do posiłku dwaj przyjaciele.

\- Wasze torrfli jeść musicie - powiedział, wskazując pazurzastym palcem na zielone kupki, pozostawione samotnie na tacach.

Garen przygasł, ale Obi-Wan wykazał się odwagą.

– To jest wstrętne, mistrzu – wyjaśnił uprzejmie.

\- Wstrętne jest to? – mruknął wiekowy Jedi, unosząc uszy. Kupka duszonego torffli uniosła się z talerza Garena i wdzięcznie pofrunęła do zakończonej pazurami dłoni mistrza. Świetliste zielonozłote oczy przyjrzały się warzywu krytycznie, po czym torffli wylądowało w ustach mistrza Yody. Żuł z namysłem przez chwilę, a następnie jego twarz wykrzywiła się w komicznym grymasie wstrętu. Na koniec przełknął…

\- Hhhmmf! - skomentował. – Wstrętne to jest.

\- I nie musimy tego jeść? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Garen.

Yoda pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłonie na lasce.

\- Nie – odparł cicho. – Dla zwykłych adeptów zbyt wiele to. Tylko padawan albo rycerz na taką próbę gotów jest.

Kiwnął im głową na pożegnanie i poszedł dalej, kuśtykając między stołami, pozdrawiając i zagadując wszystkich obecnych w jadalni.

Chłopcy patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.

\- Ja jestem na to gotów - oznajmił Obi Wan i włożył sobie do ust dużą porcję torrfli. Garen, który nie chciał okazać się mniej godnym i mniej wytrwałym, zrobił to samo. W kilka minut pochłonęli całe torffli. Popili je łapczywie zimną wodą. Nadal dręczył ich obrzydliwy posmak potrawy, ale pocieszenie znaleźli w myśli, że są tak twardzi, jak prawdziwi rycerze Jedi.

 **ooOOoo**

\- Przepraszam cię, dziecko, ale, na niebiosa, czemu chcesz pożyczyć książkę o piekle?

Garen Muln podniósł oczy na pomarszczoną twarz archiwisty Merina Somy i przełknął ślinę.

\- Eee…

\- Eee? – archiwista wzniósł brew, co w połączeniu z linią jego zakrzywionych, opadających w dół rogów nadało jego obliczu wyraz surowego niezadowolenia. Na szczęście Obi-Wan pośpieszył przyjacielowi z odsieczą.

\- Bo jesteśmy ingorantami, mistrzu – powiedział.

Archiwiście drgnęły usta.

\- A jak to ma pomóc waszej sprawie? – Patrząc wyczekująco na Obi-Wana, założył arystokratyczne ręce za plecy.

\- Bo… nie ma ingorancji. Jest wiedza – powiedział uroczystym głosem Obi-Wan. Patrzył archiwiście w złote oczy nieruchomo, nie mrugając. – Więc powinniśmy szukać wiedzy. W Archiwach. W książce. Poprosimy o taką z hologramami.

Mistrz Merin westchnął, a potem poprowadził chłopców dalej do skrzydła, w którym znajdowały się publikacje nadające się dla młodszego pokolenia. Za pomocą Mocy uniósł z półki wysoko w górze cienką holoksiążkę.

\- Proszę. Muszę jednak poprosić was o jej zwrot, zanim wyjdziecie z Archiwów. Nie sądzę, by Ali Alaanowi spodobałoby się, gdyby zobaczył ten tom gdzieś w dormitorium.

Chłopcy ukłonili się w podziękowaniu i schowali w alkowie. Niecierpliwie uruchomili w holoksiążce funkcję lektora, która pomagała czytelnikom zbyt młodym na radzenie sobie z długimi tekstami. Choć uczyli się właśnie czytać wspólny i opanowali większość liter alfabetu Aurebesh i Starej Republiki, nie umieli jeszcze przeglądać szybko długich dokumentów. Gdy przesunęli palce po dotykowej powierzchni czytnika, zaszemrał nagrany głos.

\- Kultura ludowa tysiąca układów planetarnych… - powiedział głos. – Mowa tu między innymi o micie stworzenia MonCalamari, siedmiu niebieskich regionach Quermii, legendzie o aniołach z Iego, balladzie o Kun-De-Ma, zabójcy draigonów, piekłach koreliańskich...

\- O, to!

Nachylili się jeszcze bardziej nad książką, aż o mało nie stuknęli się głowami. Tymczasem drgający niebieski narrator rozpoczął opowieść o straszliwym podziemnym królestwie i horrorach czyhających tam na nieczyste dusze. Książka zawierała barwną, fantastyczną wersję legendy, opowiadaną koreliańskim dzieciom przy kominku od niezliczonych pokoleń, która miała raczej bawić niż poszerzać wiedzę.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy podszedł do nich Ali Alaan.

\- Czego wy tu słuchacie?! – wykrzyknął, pochylając się, by przyjrzeć się holonagraniu, w które wpatrywali się jak zaczarowani jego uczniowie. – Cóż temu Merinowi przyszło do głowy?

Garen szybko zamknął książkę.

\- Kultura ludowa, mistrzu - odpowiedział.

Ali Alaan zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Rozumiecie, że to są tylko opowieści? Historie, które różne ludy opowiadają sobie dla przyjemności? Wymyślone?

\- Tak, mistrzu – chórem powiedzieli chłopcy, kiwając głowami.

Wychowawca podniósł holoksiążkę.

\- W takim razie odłóżmy to tam, gdzie powinno być i wy też wróćcie na swoje miejsce – to znaczy do łóżek.

 **ooOOoo**

Obi-Wan Kenobi leżał bez ruchu na macie do spania. Wokół regularny rytm oddechów i wydechów jego towarzyszy wypełniał ciemność cichymi szmerami. Szybko zasnął nawet Garen. Garen zawsze zasypiał – bawił się tak intensywnie, uczył się tak pilnie, mówił tak dużo, jadł tak obficie… że po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać na dłuższą metę tego tempa. Obi-Wan miał jednak pewien sekret. Kiedy czuł pustkę w środku, wpuszczał do wewnątrz więcej Światła. Światła było tak wiele, że nigdy nie mogło go zabraknąć. Ogrzewało mu oddech, szumiało mu we krwi i pomagało mu nie zasnąć, kiedy naprawdę tego potrzebował.

Tak jak teraz. Nie spał tylko on. Sięgnął przez Moc do Ali Alaana. Mistrz Ali też spał. Obudziłby się od razu, gdyby coś poruszyło się zbyt szybko albo gdyby ktoś zapłakał lub krzyknął, dręczony przez koszmar senny, lub zmoczył łóżko jak małe dziecko. Czasem tak się zdarzało i nie wolno im było śmiać się z tego, komu się to przytrafiło. Takie zachowanie byłoby niewłaściwe.

Czuwał więc tylko on. A ktoś musiał czuwać, ponieważ właśnie tam, za białymi drzwiczkami z plastali czaiły się otchłanie Dziewięciu Piekieł. Po wysłuchaniu z Garenem opowieści w Archiwach uznał, że lepiej by było nie zostawiać bez straży tego otworu. A jeszcze lepiej byłoby znaleźć sposób na zablokowanie go raz na zawsze. Zastanawiał się, czy miecz treningowy ustawiony na niską moc mógłby stopić i przykleić na stałe krawędzie drzwiczek. Starszy padawan powiedział mu, że miecz świetlny mógłby rzeczywiście coś takiego zrobić. Ale skąd miał wziąć miecz? Trzymano je w salach treningowych i źle by postąpił, gdyby zabrał jeden bez pozwolenia.

A co będzie, jeśli z tej ciemnej dziury wyłoni się coś straszliwego? Jeśli będzie to jeden z Demonów pilnujących Dziewięciu Wrót? Tylko on nie spał. By wszystkich ocalić, będzie musiał z nim walczyć. Czy zdąży wezwać na pomoc jakiegoś mistrza, zanim będzie za późno? Ali Alaan nie nosił miecza świetlnego. Obi-Wan musiałby poprosić o pomoc mistrza Yodę. Mistrz byłby w stanie pokonać wszystkie demony jednym machnięciem. Kazałby im jeść torffli i wszystkie by wybuchły.

Ta wspaniała wizja sprawiła, że z radości zaczął przebierać palcami u nóg. Wybuchające demony! Fruwające na wszystkie strony torffli! Światło tańczyło i napływało, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron, a on śmiał się i wpuszczał coraz więcej i więcej tego Światła, aż wydawało mu się, że unosi się w oparach blasku. Czuł się bezpieczny – bezpieczny i potężny. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle będzie potrzebował wzywać kogoś na pomoc. Światło lśniło wszędzie wokół niego. Mógł po prostu pokazać mu, dokąd ma się skierować i złe rzeczy, które mogłyby wypełznąć z dziury w ścianie rozpadłyby się, skurczyły i znikły wobec jego potęgi. Moc tańczyła; machał radośnie nogami, nagle tak pełen energii, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od ruchu.

Może powinien po prostu pójść i rzucić wyzwanie tym złym potworom, by wyszły, póki blask był tak silny. Krzyknie na nie, by się pokazały, a one wyjdą i obrócą się w pył – i dormitorium będzie bezpieczne. Tak, to był świetny pomysł. Zerwał się z maty, gotów do walki i cichutko przeszedł przez salę, pomiędzy rzędami mat, omijając ostrożnie kolegów. Drzwi na korytarz były otwarte. Wśliznął się do sali wspólnej. Tu właśnie były drzwiczki. Stanął przed nimi, gromadząc wokół siebie Światło. Wirowało i skakało dla niego, i przepływało przez niego gorąco-zimnym strumieniem, aż zaszczękały mu zęby. Wpatrzył się w drzwiczki, rozkazując im się otworzyć. Niewidoczne świetliste kosmyki otoczyły je, uchyliły i wsunęły w ścianę…

Na jego ramię opadła dłoń.

\- Obi-Wan! Co ty tu robisz?

Był to Ali Alaan. Długie włosy, rozpuszczone, opadały mu wokół twarzy, na ramiona, srebrzysto-czarnym wodospadem. Jeśli się popatrzyło poprzez Światło, głowę i ramiona Alego owiewał ciepły ogień. Jego ciemny płaszcz wydawał się poruszać pod wpływem niewidzialnego wiatru. Jego głos pachniał niczym las… a to już nie miało sensu. Zapachy są czymś innym niż dźwięki. Chłopiec zamrugał w rozkojarzeniu; kręciło mu się trochę w głowie.

Ali Alaan podtrzymał go na nogach.

\- Obudź się, dziecko. Powiedz coś. Co tu robisz?

Obi-Wan wskazał ciemny otwór.

\- Demony… - wyjąkał, podejmując próbę wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Światło umykało – nie całkiem, ale chowało się i okrywało zasłoną, powracając w głąb rzeczy. Potrząsnął głową, dzięki czemu oczy przestały go palić.

Podczas gdy Ali podniósł go i zaniósł z powrotem na matę, usiłował wyjaśniać dalej, ale wychowawca powiedział tylko: - Ciii... Idź spać.

Kiedy znów znalazł się sam, leżał na macie bardzo nieruchomo i sztywno. Gdyby wstał, zbudziłby kolegów albo naraziłby się Ali Alaanowi. Ale nadal nasłuchiwał, czy z czarnej dziury nie dochodzą jakieś odgłosy. Ktoś musiał pełnić straż.

 **ooOOoo**

Następnego dnia do ich sali treningowej zawitał niezwykły gość. Anoon Bondara zajmował się zazwyczaj zaawansowanymi grupami doskonalącymi władanie mieczem świetlnym, ale tego dnia miał pokazać najbardziej obiecującym dzieciom z klas początkujących właściwą formę pierwszego kata, którego mieli się nauczyć, zrytualizowaną wersję Djem So. Dwanaście par oczu patrzyło uważnie na instruktora szermierki, który powoli i precyzyjnie demonstrował pełen wdzięku taniec. A następnie, stojąc z mieczami treningowymi w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie, z powagą naśladowali każdy jego ruch, gdy prowadził ich przez kolejne kroki w tym skoordynowanym balecie.

\- Oczekuję, że będziecie ćwiczyć to bardzo pilnie przez kilka następnych lat, tak aby idealnie opanować wszystkie ruchy. Kiedy będziecie już u mnie na zajęciach, musicie umieć to robić w bardzo szybkim tempie.

\- Ale co? – zapytał Garen.

Mistrz Bondara uśmiechnął się do niego i rzucił w zawrotny taniec, zamazany wir ruchu i światła, który wydawał się płynąć bez początku i końca, jak jedna nieprzerwana ewolucja. A potem zrobił to jeszcze raz, jeszcze szybciej, wzbudzając u widzów okrzyki entuzjazmu.

\- Za chwilę opuszczę was, byście mogli trenować z innymi nauczycielami - powiedział. – Czy macie jakieś pytania?

Większość dzieci była zbyt nieśmiała lub wystraszona, by odważyć się na zadanie pytania, ale Obi-Wan łaknął jego odpowiedzi jak spragniony wody.

\- Mistrzu, jaka forma walki jest najlepsza, żeby pokonać demona?

\- Demona? Takiego z dziewięciu piekieł? – zaśmiał się Anoon Bondara. – Mam nadzieję, młodzieńcze, że nie zamierzasz się spotykać z takim demonem w najbliższej przyszłości.

Chłopiec podniósł na niego poważne oczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że go nie spotkam. Ale chcę wiedzieć, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Instruktor był wyraźnie oczarowany małym wojownikiem. Powstrzymał się od śmiechu, by nie urazić jego uczuć.

\- No cóż – powiedział z namysłem, mrugając do wychowawcy. – Demony poruszają się bardzo szybko.

\- Tak?

\- Więc… myślę, że najbardziej przydałoby ci się Ataru – wzniósł do góry miecz. – Trzeba by zaskoczyć demona. Zwłaszcza ktoś taki mały jak ty. Może mógłbyś przeskoczyć mu nad głową – i zaprezentował w praktyce swoje słowa. – A potem, zanim zorientuje się, gdzie jesteś, przetniesz go w pół! – i pokazał to w oślepiającym ruchu miecza.

Kilku chłopców na sali zaklaskało entuzjastycznie, a jedna z wychowawczyń uniosła brew.

\- Ataru – powtórzył poważnie chłopiec. – Dziękuję, mistrzu.

Kiedy mistrz Bondara odszedł, adepci dostali kwadrans na ćwiczenia. Wychowawczyni zauważyła, wzdychając z rezygnacją, że chłopiec, który pytał o Ataru, ćwiczył teraz pilnie salta w przód, trzymając na próbę rękojeść miecza przy boku. Raz na jakiś czas wychodził z salta w przysiadzie i mocno uderzał mieczem niewidzialnego wroga. Wyglądało to ni mniej ni więcej tak, jakby przygotowywał się do konkretnej, niebezpiecznej walki na śmierć i życie.

\- Ech, dzieci – zaśmiała się cicho.

 **ooOOoo**

Nie spać drugą nocą było o wiele, o wiele trudniej. Zwłaszcza że Garen umówił się z nim, że będą razem czuwać, ale potem i tak zasnął. Garen zawsze zasypiał. A dziś sekretny sposób wpuszczania do środka Światła nie działał tak dobrze jak wcześniej. Obi-Wan miał ciężką głowę, czuł, jak ciężkie ma też ręce i nogi i wiedział – po prostu wiedział – że jeśli poleży choć sekundę dłużej na macie, z głową wtuloną w miękką poduszeczkę, podda się i straci czujność.

A kiedy zaśnie, coś może wypełznąć z dziury w ścianie… I przyjść do dormitorium… I zjeść Bant i Reefta, i Garena, i wszystkich innych. A potem pójdzie do innych dormitoriów i zje Tarię, która ugryzła go w kostkę, i Pelego, i Shaak Ti, a może nawet Brucka, chociaż to ostatnie nie byłoby wcale takie złe, naprawdę.

Źle było myśleć w ten sposób. Przewrócił się na brzuch i przeciągnął. Senność jednak nie ustąpiła. Wstał więc – ależ to było trudne – i powłócząc nogami przeszedł do wspólnej sali. Stanął pod dziurą, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Było mu bardzo niewygodnie – dzięki temu nie zaśnie i będzie mógł trzymać straż. Nie odważył się wciągnąć do siebie zbyt dużo Światła, bo to by obudziło Ali Alaana, a jeśli by go tu znaleziono, mistrz każe mu wypić herbatę peruma. A wtedy nie byłoby mowy, żeby mógł dalej czuwać – po tej herbacie tracił jasność myśli i zasypiał. I kto by wówczas trzymał straż?

Przez świetlik zakradał się do środka tylko wąski promień światła księżyca. Na tle ciemnej podłogi wyraźnie odznaczały się jego palce u nóg, jakby były całkiem białe. Wyglądały w tym księżycowym blasku niesamowicie, wręcz upiornie. Może sam był upiorem. Nie czuł się już zbyt mocno powiązany z tym światem…Czy demony będą go lepiej widziały, jeśli jest duchem?

I właśnie wtedy odkrył, że strach również pomaga w niezasypianiu. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, wytrącając go z odrętwienia. Przecież tylko on czuwał na wypadek nadejścia demonów. Bardzo uważnie ich wypatrywał. Czy znaczyło to, że one równie uważnie przyglądały się jemu? Może nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyły małej dziury w ścianie dormitorium. Ale teraz, kiedy ktoś jej pilnował, mogły w końcu ją zauważyć. I mogą chcieć się przez nią przedostać – ale i tak przecież musi przy niej czuwać, nawet jeśli była to jego wina. Było już za późno.

Zrozpaczony, przykucnął pod ciemnym otworem, skrytym za mizerną tarczą z białego plastyku. Jeśli był nadajnikiem wabiącym straszliwe potwory z podziemi, nie powinno go tu w ogóle być. Powinien rzucić się sam w otchłań i uratować w ten sposób wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Ale nie był jeszcze całkowicie wyszkolony… Tyle musiał się jeszcze nauczyć – musiał opanować Ataru, zanim zmierzy się z demonami…Mógł jedynie czekać tutaj i mieć nadzieję, że zdąży wezwać pomoc na pierwszy znak, że dzieje się coś złego…

Drgnął i wybił się z sennego odrętwienia. Nie! Żadnego zasypiania. Kiedy zaśnie, wyjdą i zjedzą wszystkich. Strażnicy Wrót– po jednym na każdy z kręgów piekielnych, po jednym na każdy grzech śmiertelny. Oparł głowę o ścianę. Kolejny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, a w sercu poczuł nagle wielki ciężar. Bardzo cicho, jak echo dochodzące z wielkiej odległości, słyszał jęki i pobrzękiwanie, syczenie i krzyki, wątłe odgłosy z trudem przedzierające się przez ścianę, jak gdyby unosiły się przez otchłań wiodącą do piekieł, coraz słabsze, aż do jego uszu. Zamknął oczy i przycisnął dłonie do uszu. Te dźwięki musiały wydawać demony… lub ich więźniowie.

Tak bardzo nie chciał siedzieć tutaj i trzymać straży. Ale poza nim jednym wszyscy spali.

 **ooOOoo**

Ze wszystkich zabaw Garen najbardziej lubił zabawę w chowanego. Było tu mnóstwo miejsc, w których można się było schować, a chłopiec uwielbiał wymyślać, jak się ukryć w nowy, sprytny sposób. A co więcej, uczył się chować w Mocy. Jeśli ktoś umiał to robić, nie potrzebował dobrej kryjówki. Mógł po prostu zniknąć.

Dziś bawili się z zawiązanymi oczyma. Oznaczało to, że jedynym sposobem na znalezienie kogoś było szukanie go po jego Świetle. Uwielbiał bawić się w ten sposób, bo wiedział, że łatwo znajdzie Obi-Wana. Jego przyjaciel bardzo starał się zniknąć, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby przeciekał, jak gdyby chował się pod zbyt małym kocem, spod którego zawsze wystawała mu noga albo ręka.

\- Mam cię! - krzyknął Garen, uderzając przyjaciela w ramię.

Rozległ się stłumiony okrzyk frustracji i czyjaś ręka zerwała Garenowi opaskę z oczu. Obi-Wan stał, nadąsany, przed nim, z założonymi na piersi rękami.

\- Zawsze mnie znajdujesz – poskarżył się.

\- Błyszczysz – wyjaśnił Garen.

Obi-Wan skrzywił się. A potem przyszła mu do głowy ważna myśl.

\- Jeśli to prawda, to co będzie, jeśli demony pilnujące Wrót Piekieł też mnie widzą?

Garen przeraził się co nie miara.

\- Nie wiem – szepnął, łapiąc przyjaciela za rękę. – Lepiej uważaj. Dopadną cię.

\- A co jeśli przyjdą do mnie, bo mnie widzą, a potem zjedzą wszystkich? To będzie wtedy moja wina.

Garen poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie wiem. Może powinieneś zapytać Ali Alaana albo innego mistrza?

Poszli razem poszukać rady u mądrzejszego Jedi. Na początek trafili na Ji Soong. Przyszła uzdrowicielka właśnie badała jedno z młodszych dzieci w dormitorium.

\- O, witajcie - rzekła, przykucając, by móc patrzeć im prosto w oczy. – Wyglądacie mi na zmartwionych.

\- Mistrzyni – rozpoczął wyjaśnienia Garen. - Obi Wan nie może już spać w dormitorium. Przyciąga demony, a one przyjdą i zjedzą wszystkich.

Pomarańczowa skóra Ji Soong pobladła z zaskoczenia.

\- Mistrzyni…? – zawołała, odwracając głowę do tyłu. – Przepraszam… Ale nie rozumiem, co mówicie.

\- Muszę spać sam, tak myślę – powiedział cicho Obi Wan. – Bo jeszcze mnie zobaczą i przyjdą zjeść pozostałe dzieci. Co mam robić?

Mistrzyni Vokara Che podeszła do nich i ulękła na podłodze obok swojej padawanki. Przyjrzała się uważnie obu chłopcom. Jej długie niebieskie lekku falowało.

\- O co chodzi z tym zjadaniem dzieci? – zapytała zachrypniętym, akcentowanym głosem. – Podaj mi ręce.

Długimi palcami objęła nadgarstki Obi-Wana.

\- Strażnicy Wrót – wykrztusił. Otworzył szeroko oczy; czuł, jak uzdrowicielka zagląda mu do umysłu; nie było to miłe uczucie. W te pędy postawił mur Światła, by ją zatrzymać. Vokara Che skrzywiła się.

\- Już dobrze, dobrze – uspokajała. – Odpręż się. Nic ci nie zrobię. Nie spałeś od trzech dni - mruknęła, unosząc brwi. – Dlaczegóż to?

Próbował się wyrwać, ale jej palce zacisnęły się, a bursztynowe oczy nadal wpatrywały się w niego przenikliwie.

\- Pilnuję wejścia - szepnął.

Ji Soong położyła mu na czole chłodną dłoń.

\- Czy on majaczy?

\- Nie, po prostu jest wyczerpany przez brak snu – pokręciła głową starsza uzdrowicielka. – Ale zabierzemy go do nas i zrobimy mu pełne badania. Powiedz to Ali Alaanowi, Garen.

Obi-Wanem owładnęła panika.

\- Nie chcę iść do uzdrowicieli! – pisnął, z mniejszą godnością niż by sobie życzył. – Nic mi nie jest! A ja nie mogę tam pójść – tam są chorzy, a jeśli przyjdą po mnie, zabiorą się za wszystkich pacjentów, a nikt nie ma tam miecza świetlnego. I nie usypiajcie mnie – nie mogę – ktoś musi pilnować wejścia, Nie chcę iść!

Robił wszystko co możliwe, by nie rozpłakać się jak maluch, ale znów paliło go w oczach i nie mógł nawet zakryć ich pięściami, bo Vokara Che nie puszczała mu rąk. Zacisnął usta, usztywnił nogi i zaczął się jej wyrywać. Popatrzył rozpaczliwie na Garena – pomóż mi! – ale przyjaciela właśnie wyprowadzała z sali Ji Soong, trzymając go mocno za rękę.

\- Masz się uspokoić –rozkazała ostrzegawczym tonem uzdrowicielka. – Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc. Wiesz, że to źle tak wpadać w złość.

Ale on potrząsnął tylko gwałtownie głową. Wyraźnie nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji. A poza tym nie nosiła przy sobie miecza świetlnego, więc jaki byłby z niej pożytek, gdyby zaatakowały demony?

\- Chodź ze mną – powiedziała bardzo cicho. Przez chwilę światło znów go dotknęło i zdawało się mówić mu, aby poszedł, że tak będzie dobrze; że powinien po prostu odprężyć się i pójść z wysoką, niebieskoskórą Twi'lekanką. Ale nagle zrozumiał, że to nie on tak myśli, że to ona podsuwa mu tę myśl. Świadomość, że znów dotyka jego umysłu sprawiła, że postawił kolejny mur, a potem wyrwał się jej mocno. Stał już sam, drżąc i czując, jak Światło tańczy, a potem nie tańczyło, tylko kołysało się i uderzało gwałtownymi falami. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze; chciał, by to uczucie odeszło, więc wypchnął je ze swojego ciała z przeraźliwym okrzykiem…

I Vokara Che upadła na plecy, a z ust wyrwał się jej cichy jęk. Spadły na podłogę też jakieś rzeczy, inne poleciały w powietrze. A potem płakał i krzyczał, i nadbiegli inni ludzie, mnóstwo dorosłych i małych dzieci, i adeptów, takich jak on, i zanim się zorientował, ktoś unieruchomił mu ręce i nogi, a głos Vokary Che rzekł: - Śpij.

Tym razem nie była to zwykła sugestia. Rozkaz spadł na jego zmęczony umysł niczym tępa siła i ostatnie, o czym pomyślał, zanim opadły mu powieki, to że wszystkich pochłoną Strażnicy Wrót – i że będzie to wyłącznie jego wina.

 **ooOOoo**

\- …wyjątkowo niestosowny atak histerii. Taki temperament wpędzi go w mnóstwo kłopotów, kiedy będzie starszy.

\- Hmmm. Śpi jak długo on?

\- Och, już prawie dwanaście godzin. Dzieciak słaniał się na nogach ze znużenia. Nie spał przez trzy dni. To spory wyczyn, jak na taki młody ludzki organizm. Mogło to wpędzić go w dziwne halucynacje. Na szczęście nic innego mu nie dolega. Pouczyłam Ali Alaana, by zawsze dawał mu herbatę peruma przed pójściem spać. Nie chcielibyśmy, by coś takiego się powtórzyło.

Głosy były gdzieś niedaleko, rozmawiając cicho. Obi-Wan uchylił powieki i patrzył, jak zamazana biel i złoto przekształcają się w łagodne łuki sklepienia sali szpitalnej.

\- Ach... – powiedział zgrzytliwy stary głos i w zasięg jego wzroku wkroczył mistrz Yoda. – Dobrze widzieć cię jest, chłopcze. Tęsknili przyjaciele za tobą.

Nagle wróciła mu pamięć. Usiadł gwałtownie.

\- Czy przyszły demony?

Vokara Che wciągnęła raptownie oddech i pochyliła się, marszcząc czoło, ale mistrz Yoda dał jej znak, by została tam, gdzie jest.

\- Demony? – zapytał, raczej poważnie. – Jeszcze nie. Niechcianych gości oczekujesz, hmm?

Chłopiec kiwnął głową, a potem popatrzył na uzdrowicielkę. Przypomniało mu się, co się zdarzyło w dormitorium i mocno się zaczerwienił.

Pogładziła go po plecach.

\- Wybaczam ci – uspokoiła go. – Wiem, że więcej nie stracisz w ten sposób panowania nad sobą.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, mistrzyni – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w białą pościel. – Nie chciałem cię odepchnąć. Po prostu… tak wyszło.

\- Bałeś się – wyjaśniła Vokara Che. – Może powiesz nam, czemu?

Wziął głęboki oddech. Był tutaj mistrz Yoda… A jeśli ktokolwiek mógł pomóc, to on na pewno. Podniósł z nadzieją głowę, a z jego ust popłynął potok słów.

\- Demoniczni Strażnicy Wrót. Z Dziewięciu Piekieł. Garen i ja czytaliśmy o nich w Archiwach. I znaleźliśmy wejście do Piekieł we wspólnej sali dormitorium. Czuwałem tam, żeby nic stamtąd nie wyszło, ale potem Garen powiedział, że błyszczę i że demony mnie zobaczą, i co będzie, jeśli dobiorą się też do wszystkich innych? Więc chciałem opuścić dormitorium… Ale ktoś też musi pilnować tych Wrót. Przez demony.

Vokara Che wymieniła bardzo szczególne spojrzenie z mistrzem Yodą.

\- Demony w dormitorium? – zapytała bezradnie. – O czymże on mówi?

Obi-Wan popatrzył błagalnie na mistrza Yodę. Było jasne, że uzdrowicielka mu nie wierzy. Jego słowa zostały zlekceważone – uznane za majaki chorego dziecka. Przepełniło go przerażenie. Potrzebował pomocy i rady, a nie protekcjonalnego skinięcia głową i mrugnięcia…

\- Mistrzyni Che, odejdź – rzekł Yoda. – Rozmawiać z młodym Obi-Wanem sam będę.

\- Ależ mistrzu, z pewnością masz ważniejsze sprawy – sprzeciwiła się zaniepokojona uzdrowicielka. – Nie chcę cię tutaj zatrzymywać.

Odchrząknął i zamierzył się laską na jej łydki. Zręcznie uniknęła ciosu, ukłoniła się i wyszła; jej lekku falowało, a czoło miała nadal zmarszczone; wyraźnie nie przestała zastanawiać się nad tym szczególnym dzieckiem.

\- Dobrze – mruknął Yoda, kiedy odeszła. - Demony. W Świątyni. Źle to bardzo. Strach wielki w dormitorium to spowoduje.

\- Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu poza Garenem, bo wiedziałem, że będą się bali.

\- Współczucie tu okazałeś. Następnym razem powiedzieć mistrzowi Yodzie o takich najeźdźcach natychmiast powinieneś.

\- Tak, mistrzu. Przepraszam, mistrzu.

\- Hm. Przyjdą po ciebie, tak myślisz, hmm?

\- Garen mówi, że błyszczę.

\- Kłopot to jest. - Yoda westchnął i opadły mu uszy. – Ucieczki ani kryjówki przed tym nie ma. Tylko jedną rzecz zrobić można.

Niebieskie oczy Obi-Wana przepełniał niewypowiedziany lęk. Pomarszczona twarz mistrza była bardzo poważna – stary nauczyciel nie tylko mu wierzył, ale zamierzał zrobić coś z tą straszliwą prawdą tu i teraz.

\- Chodź. Czasu do stracenia nie ma.

Wygramolił się ze szpitalnego łóżka z bijącym sercem i podążył za starym mistrzem korytarzem do windy. Jego bose stopy niemal bezszelestnie kroczyły po zimnej marmurowej podłodze. Wyruszyli na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

Ali Alaan otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, gdy w drzwiach do dormitorium stanął mistrz Yoda z Obi-Wanem Kenobim. Chłopiec miał na sobie tylko cienką piżamę - tunikę i spodnie, które dano mu w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wszystkie pozostałe dzieci posłano do sypialni kilka godzin temu. Była już późna noc.

\- Hmm. Garena Mulna przyprowadź tu do nas – polecił Yoda.

Wychowawca nie miał wyjścia – posłuchał. Po chwili wrócił z bardzo rozespanym Garenem Mulnem, również ubranym tylko w cienkie spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę.

\- Czy stało się coś złego? - zapytał wychowawca.

Yoda dał mu znak, że może odejść.

\- Do załatwienia ważną sprawę mamy. Chłopców ci później przyprowadzę, jeśli przeżyją - powiedział.

Oblicze Ali Alaana przybrało wyraz najwyższego niepokoju, co w żaden sposób nie przyczyniło się do złagodzenia złych przeczuć Obi Wana, zaś słowa Yody wyraźnie wyleczyły Garena z resztek senności.

Kiedy zostali sami, Yoda zawiódł milczących chłopców do sali wspólnej, którą oświetlał jedynie błyszczący rąbek księżyca, zaglądający przez ukośny świetlik.

\- Hmmm – mruknął Yoda. – Bramę do podziemnego świata odkryliście. Gdzie?

Garen wskazał drżącym palcem małe białe drzwiczki.

\- Aaa... – rzekł Yoda, gładząc swoją brodę sękatą dłonią. Wskazał pazurem na drzwiczki. Przesunęły się gwałtownie, odsłaniając kwadrat czarnej jak noc ciemności. Chłopcy mimowolnie cofnęli się o krok.

\- Mistrzu – zaczął Obi-Wan – to właśnie tędy wyjdą demony. Mogą się stąd dostać do dormitorium. Starałem się pilnować tego wyjścia… Ale może ty możesz pomóc?

Yoda popatrzył na niego poważnie.

\- Pilnowanie nie rozwiązanie to jest. Czekanie na atak niekończąca się praca to jest. Strach to wzbudza.

\- Mistrzu?...

\- Boicie się tego. Coraz bardziej, z każdym dniem. Rację mam?

Chłopcy skinęli potakująco głowami. Obi-Wan spuścił swoją ze wstydu.

\- Jedi mierzy się ze swoim strachem. Tą rzeczą wasz strach jest. Zmierzyć się z nim musicie.

\- Jak? – wyszeptał Garen.

Oblicze Yody przybrało straszliwy wyraz.

\- Zejść w Ciemność musicie.

\- Ale!... – zaprotestował Garen. – To są demony, mistrzu! Nie jesteśmy na tyle duzi! Nie możemy walczyć z demonami! Myślałem, że to ty nam pomożesz! Nie możemy tam zejść całkiem sami!

Stary mistrz nie dał się ubłagać. Oparł się ciężko na lasce.

\- Hmmf. Silni jesteście wystarczająco. Pożeracze torffli. Odwagę Jedi posiadacie. Zmierzyć się ze strachem teraz musicie.

Garen pociągnął Obi-Wana za tunikę.

\- Nie chcę tam schodzić.

\- Musimy – powiedział żałośnie Obi-Wan. Przyciągnął przyjaciela do samej krawędzi otworu.

\- Coś słyszycie? – chrapliwie zapytał Yoda. Blask księżyca odbijał się od niesfornych kosmyków na jego głowie, a jego oczy kryły się głębokim cieniu.

Z otchłani podnosiły się odgłosy nie do opisania. Syki, pobrzękiwanie i cichy ni to pomruk, ni to jęk. Z czarnej jak atrament ciemności, z dalekich podziemi, dochodziły do ich uszu przerywane trzaski i zawodzenia.

Garen przełknął z trudem ślinę.

\- Udręczone dusze - wykrztusił.

Obi-Wan popatrzył na niego zdeterminowanym wzrokiem.

\- Garen, niech Moc będzie z tobą – powiedział i podciągnął się do otworu, znikając w czającej się za nim ciemności.

Garen krzyknął, a potem zrobił to samo, choć strach mroził mu krew w żyłach.

Polecieli w dół.

 **ooOOoo**

Dziura nie była pionową przepaścią, jak sądzili. Tunel lekko się nachylał i co jakiś czas podskakiwali na twardej, zimnej powierzchni, obijając się o ściany. Rozkładając szeroko dłonie i stopy chłopcy zdołali nieco spowolnić jazdę w dół, koziołkując i tocząc się w niekończącej się – jak im się zdawało - ciemności. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, spadzisty tunel otworzył się pod nimi szeroko w pustą przestrzeń. Runęli prosto w dół, a okrzyki paniki zastygły im w ściśniętych gardłach.

Błysk oślepiającego światła, hałas – i wpadli głowami w miękkość, pochłonęła ich wielka masa poruszających się kształtów, plastoidalnych pojemników, chlupoczących organicznych faktur i tajemniczych grudkowatych form... Miotając się dziko w poszukiwaniu oparcia, spychając z twarzy duszące masy cuchnących odpadków zrzuconych na niedbałe sterty, szukając mozolnie stabilnego uchwytu dla ręki lub miejsca dla nóg na podłożu przypominającym ruchome piaski, w końcu wygramolili się na górę, łapiąc chciwie powietrze w płuca.

Wokół nich jarzyły się światła, a w uszach dudnił im straszliwy hałas. Syki, pomruki, pobrzękiwania i szczękanie były tu o wiele gorsze. Wszędzie słychać było brzęczyki, wszędzie migotały światła. Sufit nad nimi był wzmocnionym gurtami labiryntem, w którym dostrzec mogli nie jedną, ale wiele czarnych, rozdziawionych dziur.

\- Gdzie?... - dyszał Garen.

Obi-Wan przekręcił się i popatrzył na stos śmieci, na którym siedzieli, mrużąc oczy przed jaskrawym światłem.

\- Maszyny? – powiedział głośno, zupełnie skonfundowany. W niczym nie przypominało to Dziewięciu Piekieł, opowieści o których wysłuchali z Garenem w Archiwach.

Nad horyzontem śmieci pojawiła się metalowa twarz. Droid krążył nad nimi ze świstem i wrzaskliwie coś do nich mówił w elektronicznym dialekcie, wymachując cienkimi rurkami ramion.

Przeczołgali się przez górę odpadków do droida, odkrywając przy okazji, że znajdują się w wielkim koszu na śmieci, czy raczej kontenerze, posadowionym na szynach. Tuż obok wzbiła się w powietrze wielka chmura gorącej pary, wystrzelona przez huczącą maszynę. Przestraszyli się okropnie, wypadli za krawędź kontenera i wylądowali na podłodze na plecach. Droid podleciał bliżej, nadal ich ganiąc.

Złapali się za ręce i pobiegli co sił w nogach, aby ukryć się za filarem kilka metrów dalej. Przycupnęli tam i chłonęli to, co się wokół nich działo, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Wszędzie brzęczały droidy, a to wkładając odpadki do kontenerów i maszyn, a to je wyjmując. Syczały rury, otwory, z których wylatywała para, podgrzewacze; lampy paliły się oślepiającym światłem, a w powietrzu unosił się wszechobecny odór oleju i topiącego się plastoidu...

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – wyjąkał bezsilnie Garen.

\- To centrum recyklingu – uznał Obi Wan. Na twarzy malowała mu się konsternacja. Czy wypadli ze Świątyni w koszmar, w którym nic już nie miało sensu? Nieprzyjemnie się czuł wśród tych brzęczących maszyn, stukotu i huków, i oślepiającego światła, niepokojem napełniały go też gorączkowe wyrzuty droidów. – Ale raczej nie ma tu żadnych demonów.

\- Nie - przytaknął Garen.

Nagle ich uwagę zwróciło charakterystyczne postukiwanie. Nieopisana była ich radość, gdy ujrzeli niską postać Yody, spokojnie kuśtykającą przez ogromną przestrzeń aż do filaru, za którym stali, cali drżący.

\- Miejsce to paskudne jest - rzekł. – Ale to nie zaświaty.

Chłopcy otwarli szeroko usta ze zdumienia.

\- Chodźcie. Do domu was zaprowadzę.

Podreptali za nim do tylnego wyjścia, prowadzącego na korytarz. Potem był jeszcze jeden korytarz, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli, winda i kilka kolejnych korytarzy, aż wreszcie zostali bezpiecznie odstawieni pod drzwi dormitorium.

\- Więc… To tylko zsyp na śmieci? - zapytał Garen.

\- Hmmmf.

\- Mistrzu, czemu nie powiedziałeś nam po prostu, co to jest? – nie ustępował Obi-Wan.

Yoda zastrzygł uszami.

\- Wiedzę chcecie więc zyskać. Ale nie mądrość. Dzielni byliście, malcy. Do Dziewięciu Piekieł zstąpiliście, ze strachem się zmierzyć.

\- Ale… - zaoponował Garen. – To nie było naprawdę Piekło.

\- Od punktu widzenia to zależy – rzekł stary Jedi. – A teraz, spać musicie iść obaj. Żadnego więcej trzymania straży przy otworze do zsypu, Obi-Wanie. Tak?

\- Tak, mistrzu.

I odkuśtykał, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Chłopcy patrzyli, jak odchodzi, a potem uśmiechnęli się do siebie i poszli na swoje miejsca do spania, znużeni i pilnie potrzebujący kąpieli... i odrobinę mądrzejsi.


End file.
